LocoRoco 2 (flash game)
LocoRoco 2 is an official flash game made by Kerb. However, this is an unofficial game of the LocoRoco series. Description Kerb - ROCO LOCO VIRAL GAME Client: Playstation (2008) In my top 5 things we ever did. Very ambitious stuff. Faking soft-body modelling using a fast-to-calculate polygonal mesh of springs to create an almost perfect replica of the PSP game Loco Roco built in Flash by our amazing developer – the almost perfect Al MacDonald. Newgrounds - locoroco flash minigame ok - before you start: this isn't stolen - we built it for Playstation as a flash minigame for LocoRoco 2 and we have their permission to upload it onto sites that we like. this is not supposed to be an exact replica of Locoroco 2 - its just a flash minigame and represents the best that we could do using Flash AS3 physics without killing most peoples processors! yes - the controls are weird to get used to - they replicate the controls in the PSP version of the game. you have to press the left and right cursor keys at the same time in order to jump.. that was decided by the crazy Japanese guys who built the console version and not us! there are six levels and after which the game loops - there is a version with ice levels one it but that is on the actual Locoroco site itself. we hope that you enjoy it - as they say in Japan: 'Kawaii ne?' kerb ***cheers for the front page + all the decent comments*** Kongregate - Loco Roco 2 Get ready for a taste of the bright and bouncy LocoRoco 2 adventure. Help the LocoRoco bring the musical machines back to life in this exclusive six level minigame! Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the previous main LocoRoco games due to it's tilting controls. However, unlike the previous games, the goal of the game is to match the LocoRoco color to the flower color. Roll in the pod to change the LocoRoco color. Controls The controls are quite similar to the LocoRoco games but with the arrow keys. :Arrow Key Left - Tilt stage to the left. :Arrow Key Right - Tilt stage to the right. :Arrow Key Left and Right - Jump. Levels Each level starts with a time of 1:59 and 10 Pickories to collect. Each level also has time tokens that will give additional 30 seconds. Stage 1 *Stage Based On - CaloCaro *LocoRocos Available - Kulche, Chavez, Tupley *Flowers Required - 3 *Time Tokens - 1 Stage 2 *Stage Based On - CaloCaro *LocoRocos Available - Kulche, Viole, Chavez *Flowers Required - 3 *Time Tokens - 1 Stage 3 *Stage Based On - Chapo-Wahr *LocoRocos Available - Kulche, Pekeroné Chavez *Flowers Required - 3 *Time Tokens - 2 Stage 4 *Stage Based On - Chapo-Wahr *LocoRocos Available - Viole, Pekeroné Priffy *Flowers Required - 3 *Time Tokens - 2 Stage 5 *Stage Based On - Jaojab *LocoRocos Available - Viole, Pekeroné, Priffy, Tupley *Flowers Required - 4 *Time Tokens - 2 Stage 6 *Stage Based On - Jaojab *LocoRocos Available - Kulche, Pekeroné, Priffy, Tupley *Flowers Required - 4 *Time Tokens - 2 Trivia *In the title screen of the game, the LocoRoco's flicks appear to resemble the ones in their big forms, despite the fact that it shows their small forms instead. *Stage 6 appears to have a Sleepy Nyokki that apparently has the characteristics of the Angry Nyokki. *The official website of Kerb misspells the word LocoRoco as Roco Loco. Category:LocoRoco 2